Problemas de alcoba V
by Nii-chan Ukio
Summary: Claustrofobia. Porque el sexo no lo es todo en la vida... /ShinoTen/


Claustrofobia

**¡Irasshai!**

Pues aquí está la quinta y última entrega de esta colección de OneShot titulada:

"**Problemas de alcoba"**.

Y finaliza con una pareja que representa un reto, pero no por ello me deja de fascinar: **¡Shino y Tenten!**, y aunque aquí no hay romance de por medio, sí está dedicada con mucho cariño a ellos y a sus fans xD.

NOTA: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

¡Disfrútenla con leche xD!

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**Claustrofobia**_

_-... Neji me va a matar... Neji me va a matar...-_

_Palabras más culposas no podía escuchar la dulce Hinata, que viajaba sobre la espalda de un Kiba preocupado por su propia seguridad. Lo aceptaba, en ocasiones solía ser demasiado caprichosa, pero esta vez sí se había pasado. Estar encerrada en aquella habitación bajo la custodia de su primo por dos días enteros casi la mata de desesperación. Un paseo clandestino cortesía Inuzuka no estaba de más... Ahora debían llegar a la Mansión antes de que el clan entero notara su ausencia._

_-... Espero que Shino-kun haya despistado a nii-san...- susurró mientras se aferraba al rompevientos de su amigo._

_Pasando trampas, obstáculos y demás, llegaron a la habitación de la Hyuga sin ser descubiertos. La sensación de emboscada y pánico los asaltó cuando unos ruidos extraños emergieron del armario. Armado de valor, teniendo en cuenta de que podría ser el primo de su amiga quien se refugiaba ahí, Inuzuka abrió de golpe el closet llevando para sí una inexplicable sorpresa:_

_Su amigo Shino, con la chaqueta desabrochada, y la compañera de Neji, un poquito sonrojada, se desplomaron uno sobre otro frente a él y Hinata, quien abochornada se llenó de color... e ideas suspicaces... _

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

Muchas cosas pueden ocurrir en un instante: pasa una chica guapa junto a ti y los ojos se te van; el kunai que lanzaste, lo lanzaste mal y quién sabe dónde cayó; escuchas entonces un grito que te eriza el vello y te das cuenta que has dado en el blanco... bueno, casi...

En raras ocasiones se había visto la Casa Hyuga de cabeza. Los miembros de ambas ramas hechos un jaleo por tan penoso accidente. Kiba nunca se sintió culpable, no hasta que Hiashi-sama lo ajustició con la pura mirada nevada. Hinata tenía lastimado el tobillo por descuido del castaño. Cómo quedarse tranquilo luego de que el repugnante metal oxidado de Inuzuka penetrara la delicada piel de su pequeña.

El menos contento con todo el alboroto era el jounin novicio. No podía decir que el rencor tomaba de nueva cuenta su razón, pero si era desesperante sacrificar su tiempo como shinobi en la habitación de una Hinata-sama empeñada en escapar con todo y tobillo vendado.

La ausencia de Neji extrañó a sus compañeros de equipo. Gai-sensei propuso ir en su búsqueda aunque la misión se retrasara unos minutos. Él y su discípulo modelo insistieron en llegar a la mansión Hyuuga a pecho-tierra. Tenten advirtió de la distancia y el esfuerzo, pero sabia que una vez que aquellos comenzaban no había poder humano que los detuviera.

Así, la kunoichi de cabello castaño llegó con minutos de anticipación. Ya en la entrada, se percató del bullicio que tenía presencia ahí. Tímidamente se animó a entrar; pidió varias veces información sobre el paradero de su camarada, pero los Byakugan la ignoraron vilmente, pasando incluso delante de ella sin siquiera mirarla. Desesperada, decidió buscar a Neji por si misma, una disposición no muy inteligente, cabe decir...

La Mansión Hyuga podría ser bien comparada con el "Laberinto de Creta". Pasillos y puertas, jardines, dojos... Nunca imaginó lo complicado de aquella construcción. Llegó inclusive un momento en el que ya no pedía encontrar a su compañero, lo que quería era salir de ahí antes de hacerse vieja, pero no recordaba el camino de vuelta.

-¿Tenten?-

La voz de Neji hizo que volteara velozmente, dando un brinco con el corazón llena de alivio. El otro, por su parte, arqueó una ceja un tanto confundido por la presencia de la ninja en la propiedad.

-¡Neji!... ¡Neji!- gritó efusiva corriendo hacia él.

Tenten se detuvo al ver la típica dureza en el rostro del ojiblanco. Sonrojada, agachó la cabeza y se rascó la mejilla sintiendo la recelosa mirada blanca sobre sí.

-Sumimasen... Ga... Gai-sensei y Lee es...-

-No podré acompañarlos a la misión, lo siento-

La tajante respuesta de Neji la incorporó bruscamente. El sonrojo se deshizo y la mirada de chocolate se extrañó, más aún cuando Hyuga la esquivó indiferentemente para continuar su camino.

-Ya hablaré con Godaime-sama- fue su despedida.

Tenten parpadeó sorprendida, con la boca abierta y las palabras rezagadas en la garganta.

-Ne... ¡Neji!- dio vuelta y corrió tras él para alcanzarlo -¡Hey!... ¡tenemos misión!- aquél seguía ignorándola. Caminaba cruzado de brazos, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño tenso -¡¿y no te importa dejarnos colgados?!a ti, al gran Hyuga Neji?!...-

El aludido respiró con fuerza. La pequeña kunoichi lo estaba exasperando. Bastantes problemas se había conseguido por un instante de distracción –porque son muchas las cosas que pueden ocurrir en un instante- como para escuchar los reproches de su necia compañera.

-... ahora me doy cuenta de que esa es sólo una careta tuya, que solo finges ser ...

-¡Neji-dono!-

La repentina presencia de un joven Hyuga detuvo su paso. La castaña pestañeó al ser testigo del respeto mostrado hacia la figura del shinobi que momentos antes regañaba. Su compañero, por otra parte, había roto de tajo con su solemne actitud.

-¡¿La encontraron?!- preguntó alarmado.

-No, señor, pero es seguro que no ha salido de la casa principal, los centinelas que vigilan los accesos a la propiedad no han visto nada.

El castaño apretó los labios justo antes de echar carrera hacia el lugar indicado. La kunoichi le siguió sin detenerse a pensar. Llegaron pronto al edificio donde residían él, su tío y sus primas. Tenten se sintió extraña, nunca había entrado a la mansión, aunque no por ello se detuvo a curiosear. Antes que nada, tenía que arreglar cuentas con aquél shinobi grosero.

-¡Hinata-sama!- profirió él al deslizar la puerta de una habitación.

Quiso usar el "ojo blanco" para encontrar a su prima, pero estando en la Casa Principal era prácticamente un sacrilegio. Las mismas reglas de la familia impedían usar ninjustu en sus aposentos.

Tenten jadeaba exhausta a su lado, con el rostro pasmado y la frente cristalina.

-¿O... ocurre algo?- cuestionó de la forma más suave que pudo.

El genio cerró los ojos estresado al ver que la habitación estaba vacía. Pateó el piso con impotencia y golpeó el marco fuertemente.

-Oye, Neji...-

-Si quieres ayudar, será mejor que la encuentres-

La joven dio un respingo, desconcentrándose al ver como su camarada desaparecía en una nube de humo. Supuso que la joven Hyuga al fin se había salido con la suya... aunque era poco creíble que una jovencita traviesa pudiera esconderse con "tantos ojos" sobre ella.

Se alzó de hombros y se puso a pensar... En una mansión tan gigantesca, con ayuda del Byakugan y el pie vendado, ¿cuál sería el mejor lugar para esconderse?...

Con el índice en la barbilla, examinó primero el cuarto aquél, dando de inmediato con una posibilidad aparentemente obvia.

-"¿El armario?"- se preguntó avanzado hacia él.

Una sensación divertida le llenó el estómago cuando pensó en lo tonto del contexto. Parecía el juego de las escondidas, con algunas variaciones, claro. Sonriente, abrió la puerta del closet, dejándose invadir por la emoción que la idea del juego le producía.

Su sorpresa fue grande al percatarse de la amplitud del armario, pero lo que más la impactó fue la cantidad de atuendos que ahí se hallaba. Sus ojos castaños se abrieron aún más cuando un kimono estampado con mariposas llamó su atención. Hipnotizada, avanzó para tomarlo, olvidando sin más su objetivo principal, dejando que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ella.

Al escuchar el azotón, Tenten dejó caer el vestido y se volteó velozmente para intentar abrir. Sus forcejeos fueron en vano, así que intentó gritar para pedir ayuda.

-¡Neji! ¡Neji!- golpeaba la puerta -¡NEJI!-

-No te escuchará-

Tenten respingó. Una tétrica voz se oyó a sus espaldas.

-Es demasiado el escándalo que hay en la casa como para que puedan escucharte-

La mirada de chocolate se agudizó. Precavida, dirigió las pupilas hacia atrás y con un movimiento fugaz lanzó un pequeño shuriken... mismo que fue esquivado fácilmente.

-¿Quién eres?- cuestionó con cuidado al advertir el chakra que de su acompañante emanaba.

-Tuvimos la oportunidad de salir de aquí- continuó el extraño cada vez más cerca –Fuiste tú quien nos volvió a encerrar-

La castaña se alarmó al sentir su presencia detrás de ella... El rostro femenino se pasmó cuando Aburame Shino golpeó la puerta con el puño. Su lúgubre figura la heló de pies a cabeza, una situación poco amigable para entablar conversaciones.

-Espero que Hinata esté bien- masculló de repente, notablemente preocupado.

El aura sombría que rodeaba a Aburame se desvaneció con aquellas palabras. La impresión de la que había sido víctima la pobre kunoichi fue igualmente evaporada.

-¿También buscabas a Hinata-chan?- soltó de la nada.

Shino no respondió. La miró por sobre los lentes oscuros y volvió la vista al frente.

-He intentado mandar a mis insectos por ayuda, pero nadie hace caso-

Tenten torció la boca. Nunca había tenido oportunidad de cruzar palabra con ese shinobi, pero igual daba si no lo hubiera hecho. Su hostilidad era tan evidente como cierta.

-Podría también romper la puerta con un buen golpe, pero no quisiera destruir la casa de Hinata. No me permitiría causar más problemas a su familia-

La castaña suspiró mientras caminaba al centro del cuartito para tirar de la cadena que encendía al foco. Así lo hizo repetidas veces sin éxito alguno -¡Vaya! Parece que no hay luz.

El pobre shinobi tensó los hombros enseguida que la castaña terminara la frase. Un suspiro pesado acompañado de otro golpe a la puerta, esta vez con la frente, concluyó su expresión.

Tenten lo miró con la ceja en alto. De cerca parecía más raro de lo que aparentaba de lejos. Tronó la boca fastidiada y se sentó con dejo de resignación. Abrazó sus rodillas y reposó el rostro en ellas.

-Así que...- espetó -Se ha perdido Hinata-chan-

Shino se volvió a ella notablemente hastiado. Dudó un segundo si debía seguirle la corriente o no, pero al cabo creyó que con una "charla" sería más fácil olvidar el pequeño, oscuro... poco ventilado... cada vez más estrecho... escaso de salidas posibles... lugar...

-Hinata no se perdió- se apresuró a responder.

-Oum... huyó entonces-

-... tampoco ha huido...-

Tenten esperó la conclusión en vano, pues el joven Aburame se miraba muy concentrado en las rejillas de la puerta.

-¡Pues no entiendo!- insistió –Hace rato la familia entera estaba hecha un barullo y cuando encontré a Neji tan alterado supuse que era porque Hinata-chan...-

Sus palabras fueron detenidas por la repentina conducta del castaño. Shino se agachó hasta que su oreja tuvo contacto con el suelo. La chica lo contempló con extrañeza.

-¿Pasa algo...?-

-Kiba dijo que estarían aquí para antes de que Neji se diera cuenta-

La confusión de la kunoichi aumentó, pero sabía que de nada serviría preguntar. Cerró los ojos rendida a esperar en compañía del peculiar ninja, no podía hacer más, todos en la casa estaban ocupados buscando a la susodicha, nadie se tomaría la molestia de escuchar sus gritos de auxilio para poder "liberarlos".

-En fin- suspiró –creo que nos vamos haciendo a la idea de que estaremos aquí un buen rato más...- Shino volvió a tensarse -¡Bueno! Igual se dan cuenta de que estamos aquí hasta mañana... o hasta pasado mañana- las palabras de Tenten no ayudaban al estado del chico... -Mmmm... lo que me preocupa es cómo vamos a acomodarnos para dormir; esto es tan pequeño e incómodo... aunque acepto que es más grande que el mío... pero para dos personas hay muy poco espacio, hasta siento el aire más denso... ¡ah! ¿No te sientes ahogado?-

Para entonces, Shino ya sudaba a torrentes. Viró lentamente la cabeza hacia la ojimiel, que se hacía aire con las manos... Aire... Aire puro y fresco, que se consumía con cada palabra que aquella pronunciaba.

-Kiba dijo que estarían aquí...- murmuró.

-¿Mmmm?-

-Hinata sugirió que usara su armario para esconderme-

-¿...?-

-ya tardaron dos horas-

-¿...?-

-Y el calor aumenta- de un tirón, desabrochó su chaqueta... Tenten supo para entonces que algo no iba bien –El aire se acaba... Las paredes se contraen... ¡Y KIBA NO REGRESA!-

Irreconocible, Aburame golpeó la puerta llenó de desesperación y pánico, mientras que la kunoichi se alejó de pronto por reflejo. Estaba asustada por la inesperada reacción del shinobi, pero no tardó mucho en reaccionar. Se levantó y se acercó lentamente hasta él.

-Ca...calma... todo...-

-¡EL AIRE SE TERMINA!-

-¡Shino-kun!-

La castaña se apresuró a actuar. Se abalanzó hacia él de tal forma que pudo abrazarlo para impedir más movimientos de su parte, aunque el otro seguía forcejeando.

-¡Calma, Shino-kun!- decía con esfuerzo –¡Pronto saldremos de aquí!-

Aburame tenía la cabeza nublada de terror. Aunque fuera un shinobi reconocido, él también reconocía su más grande aprensión... nada ni nadie podía controlarlo cuando se encontraba en tan "apretada" situación.

-¡Por favor, Shino-kun! ¡Solo respira profundamente!-

Las ideas se le agotaban... Sólo recordaba una forma segura de calmar la ira de un hombre, no muy ortodoxa, pero que al cabo funcionaba con Lee. Con fuerza y sin miramientos, presionó con fuerza su estómago, haciendo que el aire que aún conservaba Aburame para gritar, se terminara por completo.

Shino se sosegó poco a poco conforme la dulce canción, que bien entonaba la castaña, avanzaba. Tenten se percató de ello, así que se dio oportunidad de suavizar su agarre. Quiso sentarse junto con él, pero Aburame se opuso rotundamente a ello. Exhausto, apoyó su frente contra la puerta, con la chica abrazándolo por la espalda.

-O... ofrezco mis disculpas...-

La kunoichi dejó de escuchar. La calma que el joven desprendía era sencillamente cautivadora. Sus brazos se negaban a dejarlo.

-¿Tenten-san?-

La aludida reaccionó de repente. No se había dado cuenta de que el ninja llevaba ya un buen rato calmado. Avergonzada, pretendió soltarse, pero justo fue ese momento, en el que la luz y al aire fresco de la espaciosa libertad hizo acto de presencia. Lógicamente, ambos shinobis se fueron de frente.

-¿Shino?-

Apenas se recuperaron del golpe, uno y otro levantaron la vista para darse cuenta del lindo espectáculo que ofrecían. Un Kiba sorprendido y una Hinata sonrojada los miraban desde arriba con incredulidad.

Tenten se levantó pronto y reverenció varias veces antes de marcharse con la cara colorada. Shino, por su parte, se levantó con solemnidad para abrocharse la chaqueta y acomodarse las gafas. Kiba tosió suspicazmente y Hinata se cubrió la boca un tanto abochornada.

-¿Se puede saber...-

-No- cortó la pregunta obvia de su amigo antes de verse obligado a responder –Será mejor que te recuestes pronto, Hinata. Neji-san lleva toda la mañana buscándote-

Al acto, la ojiblanco se acurrucó acompañada de los rezongos de Inuzuka. Ahora sí le iba ir bien y bonito al dueño de Akamaru. Ya lo acusaban de herir a la heredera, qué más daba si lo acusaban también de secuestrarla... aunque hubiera sido amenazado de muerte por la "enclaustrada Hinata" si no la sacaba de ahí al menos para dar una vuelta.

Shino caminó tras ellos, no sin antes echar un vistazo a la puerta de la habitación para cuidar que quedara bien abierta...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Camino a la salida, Tenten se topó con una estampida marca Hyuga que supo esquivar ágilmente. No se dio cuenta si iba Neji o no, pero eso era lo de menos.

A la salida de la mansión ya la esperaban Gai y Lee, con la ropa percudida al igual que la cara.

-Parece que Neji no nos acompañará por causas de fuerza mayor, Tenten- explicó el sensei.

La chica tensó el ceño indignada.

-Nee, Gai-sensei-

-Sí, Lee… ¡En marcha!-

Ambas bestias echaron carrera a los límites de la aldea. La kunoichi suspiró resignada a seguir el paso del par de locos, no sin antes echar un último vistazo a la mansión.

Muchas cosas pueden ocurrir en un instante: ves un vestido hermoso frente a ti y se los ojos se te van; te olvidas de lo que hacías, y la puerta del armario se cierra tras de ti; escuchas entonces un grito que te eriza el vello y te das cuenta que has descubierto el talón de Aquiles de un shinobi perfecto... bueno, casi...

FIN

Pues a ver qué tal les pareció el Shino claustrofóbico jejeje xD romance nulo, no creo que pegue ¬3¬U En fin, espero que la colección haya sido de su agrado, igual hubo historias que ni al caso (como la anterior), pero me divertí mucho escribiéndolas xD. Si quieren checar el resto, las otras parejas protagonistas son: **Naruto & Hinata... Sasuke & Sakura... Kiba & Ino... Gaara & Temari. **Jujuju... igual que siempre, a todos los lectores que dejaron sus comentarios en estas historias ¡DOMO ARIGATOO! XD

Cuídense mucho y, como diría una amiga mía, _"hagan el amor y no comercialicen con sexo"_ (el significado de la frase queda al criterio del lector xD jejeje xD)

¡Hasta la próxima!

Ukio-onii-chan


End file.
